The Eyes that Shine
by chicabonita51983
Summary: Written for Fandom for Preemies.  Edward and Bella are childhood friends who grow up as neighbors in the 1930s. This is their journey from friends to something more.


Inspiration: "Mary's Song" by Taylor Swift (Link at bottom)

2010

"Tell us again, Grandma!" The youngest of the group, a spritely five year old with deep chocolate brown eyes, pleaded.

Bella Cullen, née Swan, glanced around the room, meeting the eyes of her great-grandchildren, grandchildren, children, and their respective spouses. Finally, her eyes landed on the bright green ones of her husband. _They still shine so bright._

Edward's lips slowly turned up into the smirk that never changed over time. "What do you say, love? Are you up for our story again?"

His wife's hand, although riddled with wrinkles and stiff with arthritis, grasped his. "Always, Edward. Always." She then turned to all the bright eyes surrounding her and began the history that had been recounted over and over again.

"Well, when I was just a little older than you," she looked towards Isa, the little girl that pleaded to hear the story, "my family and I met our new neighbors that had just moved in next door…"

TETS

1930

"Maybe they have a friend for me," a spritely seven year old with deep chocolate brown eyes exclaimed as she skipped down the sidewalk, holding the hands of her parents. "There's nobody here to play with."

"What about your friends at school?" Renee Swan, the beautiful mother of barely twenty-five years alive asked.

Bella pouted as she kicked a rock into the street. "I only see them when at school. I need a friend _here_." The little girl emphasized her point with a pull at her mother's hand.

Charles Swan, who most commonly went by Charlie, chuckled as he stroked his mustache. "Hopefully you will get your wish, Bells."

At first glance, a stranger could instantly tell that Renee was the mother of the young girl. Both had the high cheekbones, slightly curved nose, brown hair and the graceful jaw line found in the Higginbotham family line. But when one looked closely at Bella's eyes, one would come to the realization that her eyes were all Charlie. Both had the deep chocolate iris' that smiled when happy, burned when angry, and frowned when sad.

Yes, between the two of them, the Swans' produced a beautiful child.

People often wondered why no other child came from their union, but what the public didn't know was the heartbreak the couple felt as years passed without a newborn arrival. Doctors did not have any explanation, so although laden with disappointment, Charlie and Renee Swan were determined to give all their love and devotion to their most precious creation.

At long last (at least in Bella's eyes), the small family arrived at the newly occupied house that sat at the next property over from the Swans'. They neighborhood in which they resided was a modest one; it was not a "blue-collar" neighborhood, but it wasn't incredibly wealthy, either. Most of the residents were lucky enough to hold jobs that had not been affected by the stock market crash just a year before. Charlie was the police chief, and rumors spread that the small suburb of Chicago, Illinois's newest resident was a doctor who accepted a position at the local hospital.

Charlie gave a sharp knock on the door as Bella bounced in place. Although her mother attempted to quiet her daughter, she could not hide the small smile on her face at her daughter's enthusiasm. She knew that during the summer months, Bella was lonely as there were not many children her age in the neighborhood.

A young woman who could not be above the age of thirty greeted the family with a young boy at her side. The woman had a heart shaped face that was framed by soft brown waves. Her features were elegant, and her pretty face was enhanced by the brightest green eyes Bella had ever seen. That is, until she looked at the boy standing next to the lady.

It was obvious that the young lad was older than Bella, but it could not have been by more than one or two years. It seemed as if he had similar features to his mother, but his hair was much different. Instead of being light brown, his hair was an odd bronze colored. It was not quite auburn, yet not blonde, either. Where his mother's hair was perfectly plaited, his hair seemed to be out of control. But like his mother, it was his eyes that struck observers the most. Green emeralds stared at the little girl as she stared back, believing that his eyes must be stars.

"Good evening," Bella heard her mother say. "We live right next door to you, and we wanted to welcome you to the neighborhood," she greeted as she handed the new neighbor a plate of cookies that was just a half hour out of the oven. "I am Renee Swan, this is my husband Charlie, and our daughter Bella."

The young woman at the door grinned and said her thanks. "I am Esme Cullen, and this is my son Edward. Won't you come in?" Mrs. Cullen opened the door wider to let her new acquaintances into the house. "I apologize, my husband, Carlisle, had an emergency at the hospital to attend to, so you will probably not be able to meet him this evening," she informed the Swans as she led them into a sitting room to the side of the foyer.

As the adults settled into conversation with each other, Bella, who was thrilled at possibly having a new friend, approached Edward. With a curtsy, she introduced herself properly as she had seen her mother do in the past. "Hello. I'm Isabella Marie Swan, but you can call me Bella."

Although Edward gave her an odd look at the curtsy, he returned the favor with a bow. "Edward Anthony Cullen. You may _not_ call me Eddie."

With the introductions made, Bella believed it was time to get down to business. "How old are you?"

"Nine. You?"

"Seven. Do you like to play outside?"

The young lad nodded and asked, "Do you want to go play now?"

"Yes."

Edward turned to his mother and politely asked if they could go into the backyard to play. She acquiesced, but reminded them to stay in their own backyard, or that of the Swans'.

"And don't run through the house!" she called after the two children as they rushed towards the door.

And so began the friendship between Edward Anthony Cullen and Isabella Marie Swan.

Several weeks later, Bella and Edward had settled into a simple childhood friendship, which of course revolved around running around the yard, climbing trees, and playing in the mud. Renee warned Bella about being a tomboy, but would secretly smile when watching her daughter be so carefree and having fun. She would worry more about Bella's muddy dresses as she grew older. As of then, she was content in letting Bella having her fun.

As the children played, running between the two yards, the adults would gather outside on the Cullens' patio and chat as they watched their children play in the newly built tree house in the big oak tree that straddled the two properties.

"Look at them, Carlisle. It won't be too long before they're grown and married," Charlie winked to his new friend.

Carlisle returned the wink and added, "Eh. We got at least ten more years before I think you'd even let Bella think of marriage."

The two ladies present overheard the conversation that was meant to obtain a reaction from them. As Esme rolled her eyes at the two gentlemen, Renee sighed,"Charlie, please! You can play this card, now, but I guarantee you when Bella is old enough to be courted, you will be locking her up in her room. Whether it is Edward or somebody else that is courting her."

Her husband chuckled in response. "You may be right, honey," he said as he leaned over to kiss his wife chastely on the lips.

This loving act did not go unnoticed by the two young children, and it definitely _did_ warrant a comment from two children who believed that cooties were exchanged when a boy and a girl kissed.

"Eww, your parents are gross!" Edward grimaced.

Bella's expression became indignant, "Are not!"

"Are too!"

"Are not!" Bella stood, arms akimbo. "It is not as if your parents don't do the same thing!"

"Well, they're gross too!"

The two children both sat pouting, pondering the obsession their parents had with kissing. Bella knew from her friends at school that kissing was gross, no matter who was doing it.

"Maybe it's not so bad." Bella looked at her friend in shock, wondering if Edward was crazy. In response, he shrugged. "Our parents do it all the time, and they don't get sick, so maybe it's not bad."

The young girl took her bottom lip between her teeth, pondering what her older (and obviously wiser) companion said. After a minute, she finally spoke. "Fine. Then I dare you to kiss me."

"Eww. No!"

"You just said it wasn't bad!"

"But we're not married!"

"So? I've seen non-married people kiss."

"I haven't!"

"You're wrong!"

The two children were now facing each other with scowls on their faces. Neither of them wanted to give in to the other.

It was finally Edward that broke the tension. "Fine! I'll kiss you!"

"I bet you won't!"

"I will!" And with his exclamation, he stepped closer to Bella, who had convinced herself that Edward would never try to kiss her. As the distance between their faces lessened, Bella panicked, and with a squeal, ran away from her friend.

"Mother!" she yelled as her little legs carried her to the patio.

Renee was immediately on her feet to meet her daughter at the edge of the yard. "Bella! What's wrong?"

Hugging her mother's legs, she told her, "Edward tried to kiss me."

Hearing the little girl's confession, Esme stood and called out to her son, who was already walking sullenly to where everybody was congregated.

"What you did was inappropriate," she reprimanded before instructing him to apologize to her.

"What? No! This is unfair! She dared me to, and then she ran!"

Just as the two fathers looked at each other to share a smirk, Renee turned around to see the silent communication between the two men and rolled her eyes for the second time that evening.

"Edward Anthony Cullen! You will apologize right this instant," Esme demanded with a stern look.

Shuffling his foot in the grass, Edward grudgingly murmured, "I'm sorry Bella."

"Good!" Renee's back straightened as she gently pushed Bella from her legs. "Go and play."

As Bella turned to run back towards the tree, she could not help but smirk at her friend she just tattled on.

"You better watch it," he leaned closer to her. "I can beat you up. I'm bigger than you."

TETS

2010

"Did he Grandma?" Levi, the next youngest of Bella's and Edward's descendents asked.

It was Edward that answered with a scoff. "Of course not!"

His wife lovingly patted him on his hand. "No you didn't. You were my best friend. At least until you went away for high school and forgot about me," she teased.

"You know that isn't true, love. You know how happy I was to return to you," Edward's bright eyes stared into Bella's chocolate ones.

She chuckled, "Yes, I believe you were. And you were surprised to find that I wasn't a little girl anymore…"

TETS

1939

"A little impatient, hmm?"

Bella turned around from the window to see her smiling mother. "What? I haven't seen Edward in over a year!"

Indeed, the now sixteen year old beauty was impatient to see her old friend. His parents had the ability to send him to a private high school, and although he returned home for many breaks, he and Bella did not have much time to spend with each other. Letters were also exchanged, but not as frequently as either of them hoped.

Vacations this past year, however, were spent in different places with relatives and friends he had not seen in many years. His parents did not only wish for him to see these people, but also to educate him about the economical crisis that had been occurring outside of the world he lived in. It was definitely a sober experience for him, and Edward was indeed grateful for the life his parents were able to give him.

"You know you will see him at dinner tonight, honey," Renee soothed, even though she knew her words weren't going to work. She knew her daughter well enough to know that as soon Bella would see the car, she would be running out of the house.

Five minutes later, Bella did just that; only stopping to close the door as Renee exclaimed, "The door, Bella!"

Edward had barely closed the car door when a warm body was thrown into his arms. He was quickly overcome with the scent of strawberries; a scent that he had never associated with his childhood friend.

Laughing, his arms tightened around Bella as he asked, "Miss me much?"

Finally pulling herself back, Bella reached to cradle Edward's head with each hand on either cheek. "Of course, Eddie!"

Although Edward tried to fake annoyance with the nickname that nobody was allowed to use except Bella, his breath arrested when he finally took in the site of his friend. Even though it had only been a little over a year since he had last lain eyes on her, she had changed dramatically. No longer was she the gangly fifteen-year-old that he left behind. Although still small-statured like her mother, where his hands were on her waist now rested above the curve of her hips. Her face had lost its roundness and her chest…

Well, let's just say that Edward had caught himself before Bella could notice his eyes had strayed.

"What's wrong Eddie? Aren't you happy to see me?" she frowned when she noticed that Edward had not spoken in at least half a minute.

He cleared his throat, but even then, it did not stop his voice from being hoarse. Pulling her closer for another hug, he whispered, "Of course I am, Bella."

Later that evening, as the Cullens and the Swans were gathered around the dining room, Bella noticed that Edward was not acting the same around her. He talked lively at dinner, but his eyes always seemed to come back to her as a look of concentration appeared on his face.

She especially did not appreciate the glare she received in her father reporting about a would-be suitor.

"You should see the way he dotes on her!" Charlie told Edward. "Mike just doesn't know when to stop."

Edward let his fork clank to the plate. "Newton? You're dating Mike Newton?"

Before Bella could even open her mouth to answer, her father decided to do so for her. "Nah, Bella has refused him more times than I can count. It doesn't stop Newton from arguing with that boy. Crow? Shrowley? Sweetie, what is his name?" he asked, turning to his daughter.

She sighed. "Crowley. Tyler Crowley."

Bella was beyond embarrassed. This was very unlikely behavior from her father, and the glare coming from her childhood best friend did not help the matter. Although Renee politely steered the conversation to another direction, Edward continued to stare at Bella with a scowl upon his face, which did not disappear by time the Swan family had left the Cullens'.

In fact, two weeks had passed and Edward was still staring at her in an odd manner or lapsing into silence while amidst conversation with her. As the years passed and the children got older, playing turned to hikes in the wood, and games of make-believe turned to literary discussions. During the weeks after Edward's return, the discussions tended to be one-sided on Bella's part, and all that Bella could hear during their walks was the sound of their feet hitting the soft ground or the leaves rustling through the trees.

So on a Tuesday after midnight, Bella found herself throwing pebbles at the window of Edward's bedroom. After five minutes of throwing pebbles, his window finally opened and a confused Edward peered out.

"Bella?"

"Shh," she quieted him. "Come meet me in the tree house."

"What? Why?"

"Just do it," she demanded before walking towards the backyard which housed the building that used to be their playhouse.

The tree house long ago stopped being pirate ships or medieval castles, but both teenagers still used it as an escape from their real lives. The two friends would also meet in the house to talk or to just read together. Never had one of them asked for a midnight meeting, though. And so it was with a confused expression that Edward climbed the ladder to meet Bella in their usual haunt.

Bella, meanwhile, had practiced what she was going to say to Edward while she paced back and forth. All the words left her, though, when Edward appeared barefoot, wearing an undershirt and a pair of trousers with its suspenders by his side. With her throat dry, Bella's mouth opened and closed like a fish out of water as she took in the site of him.

Now Bella was not blind. She had noticed Edward's attractiveness long before he returned home, but it was at that moment when her face flushed and her blood stirred that she truly knew what attraction meant. And her thoughts about her friend were not exactly of a purely friendship origin anymore.

So while Bella stood motionless and speechless, Edward could not help but smirk. Bella was always very collected around Edward, which made him more self-conscious since he became aware of his attraction… and _feelings_… for Bella. He was finally shown a sign that perhaps Bella was not as unaffected as she appeared.

It was not as if he dressed the way he was on purpose.

No, not at all.

"Bella?" he raised an eyebrow. "You wanted to see me?"

"Huh?" her eyes snapped to where they were focused on his chest to his face. Knowing by the expression on Edward's face that she was caught, her face flushed an even deeper color red.

"There's a reason why you woke me up, isn't there?"

"Oh! Yeah." Bella bit her bottom lip (which coincidentally only made Edward want to bite it for her) and took a breath before beginning her speech. "I'm worried, Eddie. Ever since you came home from school, you have been acting strangely around me. Always staring, and being quiet…" Now that she had started talking, she barely stopped to take a breath.

Taking a step forward, Edward attempted to interrupt, "Bella…"

He was unclear whether Bella was ignoring him or she was so wrapped up in her own thoughts that she didn't hear him. "I mean, I know you're graduated now and going to go to college, and maybe you think I'm just a young kid now…"

"Bella." Edward took another step closer.

"But I thought we could still be friends. I mean, I'm only two years behind you now, and I plan on going to college, and maybe we'll end up going to the same place…"

"Bella." His voice was more firm as he closed the distance between each other and placed his hand on her cheek.

She looked up at him under her eyelashes, afraid to see his expression. "Yes?"

"Shut up."

Bella only had time to furrow her eyebrows in disappointment before Edward's lips met hers in a chaste kiss. She stiffened at the unexpected action, but as one of his hands settled on her waist, and the hand that was on her cheek moved to gently hold the back of her neck, she felt herself relax into his body. Reacting to instinct, she wrapped one arm around his back, and used the other to comb through his hair, lightly scratching his scalp. Bella could not help but smile against his lips when she felt him tremor as a result of her caress.

Edward could not help but smile back at the sensation of her lips against his mouth. With both of them grinning, it was almost impossible to kiss, so Edward released her lips to rest his forehead against hers. Although the kiss could not be called anything but innocent, the emotions that swam through the young teenagers had left them breathless.

A moment or two passed before Edward spoke. "I like you."

Bella did not quite understand what he was saying. She hoped he liked her. They had been friends for quite a while. Whatever she said next, she did not want to sound stupid. "I like you, too," she returned.

Her uncertainty shook through her voice, which only made Edward smirk. "Bella, I _like_ you, like you."

Edward could tell when the realization of what he was saying hit her. Her eyes went wide, as her mouth opened in a silent, "Oh!"

Unfortunately, he could not tell what she was thinking from her response. As an unusual silence settled around them, Edward became nervous, and it was he, this time, who found himself rambling as he took a step back from Bella.

"I didn't realize it when I came back. I just remembered you looking like a young girl, and when you came back, well," he swallowed what felt like a lump in his throat, "you grew up. And so for these past few weeks, I was trying to figure out what I felt because you were still my Bella, but I really, _really_ wanted to kiss you." Looking down at Bella he found her shyly looking up at him, once again with her bottom lip between her teeth. "And I really, _really_ wanted to bite your lip."

When her eyes grew wide once again, he realized what he had said. Smacking his palm against his forehead, he turned around to pace away from Bella. "Shit! I mean, shoot! I mean…" Sighing, he turned around to look at Bella whose cheeks had reddened again at his confession. His voice lowered and his speech slowed as he concentrated on what to say next. "I was confused. You were just supposed to be my friend, but when I thought about how happy I was to receive your letters, or how I could not wait to see you, and I realized, you _are_ the same Bella I have known, but I wanted more for us. I know that I may be messing our friendship up, but when I heard you rambling, I couldn't fight it anymore. I… I…" Edward frowned, attempting to gather his thoughts again. He didn't like the feeling of not knowing what to say to Bella; conversation between them had always been so simple.

She took pity on him, though, and in two strides she was in front of him, grabbing his hand. "Edward, look at me." His green eyes met hers, and she was taken aback again at how much they shined with emotion. "I have to admit I am surprised. But I also have to confess," she grinned, "that I have found you attractive for quite some time now."

Edward returned her grin with a smirk. Pulling her closer he questioned, "Oh really?"

Still smiling, she pulled her bottom lip between her teeth, but in an instant, Edward's thumb was pulling it out. "For the love of God, _don't_ do that."

Laughing, she stepped closer once again so that there was barely any space between them. "I also need to say that I quite enjoyed the kiss you gave me." Bella took his hand that still held hers and placed it on her waist. "Remember when we were kids we talked about how gross it was that our parents kissed?"

Edward rolled his eyes. "How can I forget? You dared me to kiss you and then told our parents."

"Hmm." Bella reached up to wrap her arms around his neck. "Hey Edward?"

"Yeah?"

"I dare you to kiss me."

This time, she didn't run away.

Bella and Edward did not feel the need to inform either set of parents about their newly defined relationship. It was no secret to their peers around town since they went to social events together (at which the sour expressions on Newton's and Crowley's faces amused him), and the young couple was sure that their parents would find out eventually. They believed, though, that their parents would make too much of a fuss of them.

What they didn't take in account was the fact that their parents weren't exactly oblivious. Not to mention, Bella and Edward weren't exactly skilled at hiding their relationship. Edward just happened to hold Bella's hand a little too long when helping her into his father's old truck. They just happened to look at each other with more than a little friendly affection while amidst their parents' company. The final straw was the way that they acted when one of their parents snuck up on them while they were alone in a room. Downturned eyes, flushed faces, and a feigned casual atmosphere were more than a little suspicious. In addition, both seemed to have developed a new affinity for the backyard tree house, and the parents doubted it was to play make-believe.

In an unusual twist of fate, however, there was an unspoken agreement among the adults that they would not fuss over the young couple. Just as they were not oblivious about their children's new relationship, they understood them well enough that they didn't want the attention from their parents.

That didn't stop the parents from talking behind their backs, however.

"I think we joked about it too much, Carlisle," Charlie frowned. "I never thought they'd really fall in love." Charlie may have had a respect for the young Cullen, but it was his daughter with whom Edward was now involved. He really could not ask for anybody better, especially after the way Newton and Crowley fawned after her; but it was a reminder that his little girl was growing up.

"Aww, come on Charlie. It was bound to happen. And I could not think of a better girl for Edward than Bella."

Charlie only grumbled his concurrence.

And of course, the ladies just rolled their eyes.

1940

Bella was awoken by the sound of little pings against her bedroom window. Confused at first, thinking it was hailing outside, she turned around in her bed to go back to sleep. However, she soon realized the quality of the sound did not match the weather condition at all.

When she got to the window, she found Edward on the ground below with a handful of pebbles.

"Edward! What are you doing?"

"Shh," he warned. "Get dressed and come meet me on the sidewalk."

Confused, but intrigued at what her boyfriend had planned, she did as he demanded and not five minutes later, was in his arms and being kissed softly on the lips.

Signing, she leaned into him, trying to deepen the kiss, but instead of allowing her to do so like he usually did, he chuckled and pushed her away from him. Ignoring her pout, he grabbed her hand and began dragging her down the sidewalk.

"Where are we going?" she whispered, understanding that it was long past midnight.

"We're going for a drive."

"But why is the truck parked down the street?"

"I had to move it so that the sound of it starting didn't wake our parents," he shrugged.

Her response was only a quiet "oh," as she trustingly followed her boyfriend. Once settled in the car, she knew enough not to ask where they were going. Edward obviously wanted to keep it a secret, and she knew from the past that if he didn't want her to know, she wouldn't find out.

Bella smirked as she thought of a method of distraction he often used on her, and briefly pondered trying to get him to tell his secret just so that he used it on her.

Then again, it wasn't very feasible while he drove.

It wasn't long before Bella knew where they were heading. "You're taking me to the meadow?"

The meadow was a place they had discovered during one of their walks. The meadow was perfectly round, surrounded by trees, and divided by a creek. The best part about it, as the teenagers found out, was that there was a worn out path from a side street that was just wide enough for a truck. Also, the trail must have been unused, because they never saw anybody at the meadow.

"Mm Hmm," he answered. "I thought it was a perfectly clear night to see the stars."

Parking the truck near the creek, he grabbed a blanket before running over to the other side to assist Bella out of the truck. After laying out the blanket, Bella laid down next to Edward, resting her head on his chest.

Neither knew how long they had been lying there; she, playing with the buttons on his shirt, and he, running his fingers through her hair. It was the type of silence in which both were content knowing that they didn't have to fill the silence with forced conversation. Therefore, it came as a surprise when Bella felt Edward's chest rumble with his voice.

"Bella?"

"Hmm?" She lifted her head to look at him in the eye. Something about the tone of his voice told her that what he was about to say was serious.

"I love you."

Edward barely registered when Bella's lips met his. When Bella's mouth opened against his, the only thing he could think was how Bella felt in his arms, and the feeling of her massaging his scalp. Soon, the kiss became more heated as their tongues touched again and again. However, when Edward felt the desire to push Bella onto her back so that he could hover over her, he instead pulled back gently with a couple of chaste kisses around her lips.

It was a breathy voice through pants that Bella whispered, "I love you, too."

The brightness of his grin nearly blinded Bella.

December 8, 1941

"Bella!" Renee called. "Can you get the door?"

Bella sighed, but never the less, left her textbook in the cozy study to go see who was at the door. Opening the door, she was surprised to see Edward, who she thought was supposed to be at class.

But that wasn't the worst of the shock. Standing before her was Edward dressed in military uniform with his once messy mop of hair cut short.

She shook her head, moving her lips as if to say "no."

"Bella, I.."

"No," she said out loud, moving so that she was on the front porch with him. "You don't get to do this."

"The U.S. declared war today and a couple of buddies and I were talking…"

"A _couple of buddies _and you?"

"Bella, please, listen," he pleaded, taking a hold of both of her arms. "We discussed it and decided it was our duty to…"

Bella shrugged off his hands and paced to the other side of the porch. Wiping away angry tears, she turned to face him again. "Your duty to do what? Get yourselves _killed_ before you're twenty-two?"

"Bella, honey…"

"Don't you honey me, Edward," she seethed. "Did you forget your duty to keep your promises to me?"

Over the past year, the two had made a promise to each other that they would get married after Edward had graduated college. Although there was no formal engaged, both believed themselves to be as good as.

"We can still get married after the war, or maybe even before. I have two weeks before I have to ship out…"

"Oh no," Bella vehemently shook her head. "I will _not_ be a widow before I'm even twenty."

"Will you stop talking about me dying?" Edward's voice rose for the first time since the argument began. "Yes, it is a risk, but it is a risk I'm willing to take to defend this country."

Bella finally let the tears fall. Closing her eyes, she took a deep breath before opening them slowly. "But it's not a risk I'm willing to take, Eddie. I can't sit at home waiting to hear something terrible, knowing that I've lost you."

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying I can't." With a resolute step, Bella kissed a stunned Edward on the cheek before letting the door slam on the way back into the house.

Charlie Swan returned home from his day at work to dinner on the table, and two silent women. Bella had tear stains on her cheeks, and Renee was biting her lip just as her daughter did when worried or upset. Charlie would bet his life that the reason for the sullen environment had to do with the young man currently sitting on the bench outside.

"Can somebody please tell me why Edward Cullen is sitting outside wrapped in a blanket?"

Bella's head popped up at the last part of her father's question. "Where'd he get a blanket from?" Immediately she turned her glare to her mother who was trying to act inconspicuous. "Unbelievable!" With arms in the air, Bella threw back her chair and hurried out of the dining room and up the stairs to her bedroom.

Charlie frowned and scratched his mustache. "I guess that wasn't the best thing to say, huh?"

"Bella, honey."

Bella swatted at the hand that was currently trying to smooth down her hair.

"Bella, honey, wake up."

"I don't want to," she muttered while covering her face with her pillow.

"Bella, I think there's somebody downstairs who would like to talk to you."

With her mother's words, the memories from the afternoon before flooded Bella's thoughts again. With a huff, Bella sat up. "And why should I see him?"

Renee hummed as she continued to smooth Bella's hair. "Aren't you being a little immature about this?"

"Immature? He's the one who signed up to go kill himself!"

Her mother looked thoughtful for a moment before finally speaking. "I waited for your father."

"What?" her daughter looked at her, surprised.

"We were supposed to get married when The Great War started. Oh, I was so mad when your father told me he was going to fight!" With a small smile on her face, she shook her head. "I'll tell you what, though. He didn't stay outside all night like the boy waiting downstairs in the study and I still went back to him."

"How… How do you know?"

Her mother smiled. "The poor boy was practically blue in the face when your father left this morning. I had to take pity on him and let him inside."

Biting her bottom lip, Bella pondered the information that her mother shared. "All night?" she looked in her mother's eyes, trying to evaluate whether not her mother was being truthful.

"All night."

In an instant, Bella was out of bed with her slippers and bathrobe on. Running down the stairs, she didn't stop until she was on Edward's lap, crying.

"Shh," he comforted, pulling her close.

"I'm so sorry! I shouldn't have left like that!" she sobbed into his neck.

"It's all right," he stroked her back. "I made a mistake. I should've talked with you first."

Sniffling, Bella pulled back. "No, you were right. I should support you in your decision. It's really honorable what you are doing." She paused to sniffle again. "I'm just scared."

Edward pulled her close again. "I know, honey. I am too."

"Edward?"

"Hmm?"

"I want to kiss you."

"And why is this a problem?"

"I'm gross," she sniffled against his shoulder.

"I don't care. I'll kiss you under one condition."

Bella pulled back to look at him again. "What is it?"

"You'll wait for me."

"Always."

And as their lips met, Renee Swan quietly turned from the doorway to give the young lovers the privacy they needed.

TETS

2010

"Did you go to war, Grandpa?" Little Levi asked his great-grandfather.

Edward nodded, "I did."

"Did you get shot?"

Edward shook his head, "No, I didn't. I got shot at and I saw…" He cleared his throat and stopped his sentence before he said something that a young child did not need to hear.

Isa rolled her eyes and huffed. "Back to the story! I don't want to hear about stupid wars," she pouted.

Everybody chuckled, and Bella continued with the story. "Four years went by, and we could only communicate by letters…"

TETS

October1945

For the tenth time in five minutes, Bella looked at the clock. She loved her job as a teacher, and normally it was enough to distract her from missing and worrying Edward, but that day, the time went slowly.

Because that day, Edward was coming home.

If she had her way, she would have ridden a train all the way to Patterson Field in Dayton to meet him. As it was, she had a job, and her parents did not feel comfortable with her going all the way to Ohio to meet him, even if she was twenty-two years old.

At long last, the final bell rang, and as soon as the children were dismissed, she was practically running out of the building, barely pausing to say good-bye to her friend Alice who looked on with amusement.

Bella cursed herself as she walked to the train station. Her father sometimes allowed her to take the car to work, but since it was a beautiful day, she decided to walk. She wondered what she was thinking.

The train had not arrived when she got to the train station, but she soon found Esme and Carlisle, even through the thick crowd that had gathered. Believing that the women in his presence needed a distraction, Carlisle attempted to start a conversation, but it was all for naught. Bella and Esme were holding hands, practically shaking in their skin in anticipation of Edward's arrival.

At long last, the train pulled into the station and everybody was standing on their toes to find their loved ones. Bella was beginning to think it was hopeless, when she saw the bronze-colored hair of her beloved over the heads of those around her. She was just about to go to him when she realized that perhaps it was more polite to allow his parents to greet him first. However, Esme leaned over and whispered, "Go, Bella. It's you he wants."

That was all the encouragement she needed, and in an instant, she was fighting her way through the crowd. "Edward!" she called when she finally found him again.

The expression on his face was one that Bella would never forget. His grin, and the sparkle in his eyes, told her that he knew he had found home. Likewise, her facial expression was burned into his memory. He had never seen his Bella look so happy, nor so beautiful.

The onlookers around them all wondered how it was possible that Edward was able to stay on his feet with the force of Bella jumping into his arms. But the looks of curiosity and amusement went unnoticed by the two lovers. They did not even pay attention to the social standards, as they stood kissing in the middle of the platform. None of it mattered now that they were back in each other's arms.

"I don't understand how you became even more beautiful," Edward spoke tenderly as he traced a finger down Bella's cheek.

She smiled bashfully, but reached up to stroke his jaw, which had become even more defined in the past four years. "And I don't know how you became even more handsome."

"Mmm," he murmured before leaning down to kiss her.

The two united lovers were in their meadow, sitting in the spot where they first confessed their love for another. After Edward arrived home from the airport, there was a celebratory dinner with the Swans. Bella had become worried when Edward and her father disappeared for a moment, but when he came back into the dining room with a grin, her worry dissipated. He then asked if she wanted to go visit the meadow.

Both Edward and Bella had been concerned that the time apart would tax their relationship. Neither wanted to feel nervous around each other, and although they both felt anxious, it had nothing to do with being uncomfortable around each other. Instead, they fell into their normal routine, although with a little more maturity and solemnity embracing them.

So found them wrapped in each other's arms sharing stories about their time apart. Edward was in no way ready to relate the atrocities he experienced, but he did have enjoyable experiences with the friends he made. It was those rare times where his friends and he were able to relax that fueled the stories he told Bella.

Bella, on the other hand, related her experience during the last years of college and her month as an elementary teacher. She told of her cousin Emmett's visit with his new wife, Rosalie, and the new friend she found in Alice.

"She and her fiancée are marrying next month, and you are invited to attend with me," she told Edward.

"I'll be honored to attend with you," was his answer.

The couple spent some few moments in silence, just enjoying each other's presence after years apart. As the crickets began chirping, and the light began to fade, Bella felt Edward shift from his position. Turning to him, she found him on one knee in front of her. In his hand was an emerald ring, surrounded by diamonds.

He had not even begun to speak yet, but Bella was ready to jump in his arms and scream her intentions to marry him. But she saw the hopeful look on his face, and she knew she had to give him… give _them_… this moment.

Taking her hand, he began, "Bella, the thought of you was the only thing that kept me alive these past years. Even in the most horrible conditions, I was able to take out your picture or a letter and know that without a doubt I was going to get back to you. I knew from the moment I first kissed you that you were the one for me, and on the plane home, I knew I could not wait any longer to make you mine." Shining green eyes looked up to see tearful brown eyes. "Isabella Marie Swan, would you do me the honor of consenting to be my wife?"

Bella did not waste a moment before catapulting herself in his eyes, placing kisses all over his face. "Yes! A hundred times yes!"

Six months later, Bella was looking at herself in the mirror of her childhood room. She could hardly believe the reflection in the mirror was truly her. As she lifted her hand to touch a rosy cheek, though, reality hit home.

She was going to marry Edward. A slow grin appeared on her face as she realized it was the day she had been waiting for since the day Edward arrived home from Europe.

"Oh my dear," Renee cooed as she hugged Bella for the fifteenth time that day. "You look so beautiful."

"Please don't cry, Mother," Bella pleaded. "I don't want to cry."

"I just can't help it. You're all grown up and marrying Edward just like I knew you would."

Her daughter rolled her eyes. "You were the one nagging on Father for saying that we'd end up together."

"Oh hush," Renee scolded playfully. "I just never said anything about it."

Just then there was a knock at the door and Esme peeked in. Immediately tears came to her eyes as well as she rushed over to hug Bella. "Oh, my dear, you look absolutely stunning."

"And you're going to be the envy of all the ladies, here Bella. Actually having a silk dress!" Esme continued.

Bella giggled, remembering the day she obtained the fabric for her dress.

_Due to the war, silk was hard to come by since it was being made into parachutes for the troops in Europe and the Pacific. And so when Bella began discussing ideas for a dress with her mother the day after her engagement, they were trying to decide among different fabrics._

_ Soon after lunch that day, Edward came over with a big package. Setting it on the kitchen table, he motioned Bella to open it._

_ "What is it?" she asked, moving to untie the rope._

_ "Just open it," he smirked._

_ "What in the world?" Bella murmured to herself as she lifted the delicate fabric in her hands. "Silk?" She looked towards her fiancée in amazement._

_ "It's actually a parachute," his cheeks went red. "We captured a factory in Germany, and us men who had ladies back home divided it among us, and well," Edward paused to scratch his neck. "I had thought you may want to use it for your wedding dress."_

_ Edward did not know what reaction he was expecting, but it definitely was not the one he received. Throwing her head back, Bella laughed out loud as Edward stood to the side and waited for her to calm._

_ "Oh, Edward! It's just like you to bring me contraband for me to wear at our wedding."_

_ Edward reddened even more. "I'm sorry, you don't have to wear it or anything," he hurriedly told her._

_ "Nonsense," Bella responded, bringing her hand to his cheek. "It's beautiful and it will make a beautiful dress._

Indeed, it had made a simply beautiful dress. Bella did not want frills or ornamentations. She did not even want a train. Esme, who was a wonder with the sewing machine, designed a simple long-sleeved dress that came in at the waist and fell into a simple skirt that ended on the tops of Bella's shoes.

As she walked down the aisle of the church, all the townsfolk agreed that she was a beautiful bride without the need of enhancement. But there was nobody that admired her beauty more than the young man dressed in full military uniform waiting at the altar.

For both Edward and Bella, the ceremony flew by. They had eyes for no one else, so when the preacher informed Edward to kiss his bride, he did it without preamble as the congregation applauded the union.

The reception that followed found Edward and Bella always attached in some way. Whether they were holding hands, or had their arms around each other, nobody saw them separated until Bella went to change out of her wedding dress and into something more comfortable for an hour drive to their destination.

Although Carlisle and Esme offered to pay for a more elaborate honeymoon, Edward was now attending medical school with the money he received from the GI Bill, and Bella was still amidst a school year. Deciding that they would take a longer trip sometime in the future, Edward and Bella settled on a charming Bed-and-Breakfast in the country.

It was in a Victorian-style home where Edward first carried Bella over the threshold into their room and shut the door on the world, at least for the night.

1948

"Daddy! Up!"

"Pumpkin! You're getting too big for this!" Edward teased as he lifted one of the newest Cullens onto his lap.

"Rock me!" Grace's father laughed as he began to rock back and forth on the old porch swing that was still at his parents' house. The two year old was a tin-type of her mother, besides the bronze-colored hair that framed her face. Edward suspected it was for that reason she had him wrapped around her finger.

"She's just like you, you know," Carlisle winked from where he was leaning against the railing.

Charlie guffawed. "And here I was thinking she's just like Bella."

"You mean intelligent and adorable?" Edward's head naturally turned to his wife's voice as she followed their mothers outside. In her arms was the newest Cullen, one month old Peter. Taking the spot next to Edward on the swing, she resumed the rocking motion.

"See Pete!" Grace demanded from her daddy's arms.

Not one for turning down the opportunity to be closer to his wife, he scooted closer so Grace could see her baby brother. "How is he?" Edward asked his wife, leaning down to kiss her shoulder.

"Full, I suppose," she responded. "He ate for almost an hour."

"He has an appetite just like his father."

Bella grinned and turned her head to kiss her husband. She must have lingered just a bit too long because Grace made her displeasure known.

"Eww! Gross!" she exclaimed, causing chuckles from her parents and grandparents.

Still giggling, Bella turned back to Edward. "I dare you to kiss me."

"You're not going to run, are you?"

"Never."

TETS

2010

As Bella went to sleep that night, resting her head against her husband's chest, she smiled at the memories she relived that night. Lifting up her head, she leaned down to place a kiss on her husband's lips.

And like every other night she thanked God for the eyes that shine.

**Author's notes:**

Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed this short excursion into an alternate life of Edward and Bella. And thank you for contributing to this wonderful cause. Labor & Delivery and neonates are my passion, so it was an honor for me to participate in this.

_Thank you so much to Moonlight Wishes who not only made the beautiful banner for me, but also helped brainstorm the title of this piece! _

_Inspiration for this story came from Taylor Swift's "Mary's Song." The song set to a Sims 2 video (Teehee) is found here: .com/watch?v=HkWySknCMNs_

_Patterson Field (originally McCook Field) is now part of the Wright-Patterson Air Force Base, which was consolidated from Patterson Field and Wilbur Wright field in 1948. It is located just outside of Dayton, OH. Although there is a Air Force reserve field closer to Chicago (in Indiana), Wright-Patterson is actually the closest active air force base from the city. Scott Air Force Base in Illinois is farther away than W-P in Ohio. _

_Inspiration for Bella's wedding dress: .com/photos/victoriana_magazine/570104351/_

_The parachute story is an altered version of a family story. According to my husband, I'm not allowed to use the real version of the story._


End file.
